Hidden Personality
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: When Astral is kidnapped, his hidden persona decides to come out and play. But will it help Astral escape, or does it have a hidden agenda of it's own?
1. Chapter 1: From Key to City

**Here's a story I did in the eighth grade. It was originally called Hidden Power, but I decided to change it. You'll see why by the end of the story. Enjoy chapter one**

 **(A/N: The story takes place before, during and after episodes 101 & 102)**

* * *

"Are you going to make a move or what Astral?" Dark Mist asked his friend. "I'll pass, you can go." Astral said. When Dark Mist was going to draw his card, a white light blinded both of them. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the real Heartland City.

But they didn't know that, at least, not yet. "How did we get in the city, weren't we just in the key?" Dark Mist wondered aloud to no one in particular. "I'm gonna be late!" "Dark Mist, I don't think we're in our Heartland City anymore." Astral said. "Let's get Yuma's attention, that should be easy." Astral said. "You're crazy Astral, aren't you?" Dark Mist asked with a smirk. "Yes I am, and it's all because of you." Astral replied with a light smile.

"Alright I'll call Yuma. Yuma! Yuma! Hey, Yuma!" "Who's calling me?" Yuma asked Astral. "Yuma." Dark Mist said to get Yuma's attention. "Number 96! How are you in city?!" Astral asks Dark Mist. "To be honest, I'm not even from this dimension." Dark Mist replied. "We were dueling for the fun of it when we ended up here." Dicoyua said. "Astral? How can you be there, and over here?" Yuma said looking at both Astrals. "I'm a different Astral. Just call me Dicoyua."

"We're going to have to stay here until we can fine a way home." Dark Mist said. "Fine. Oh no, I'm late!" Yuma said running to school. Several Days passed, Dicoyua and Dark Mist were helping Yuma with the Barians that were becoming more and more of a problem.

* * *

 **That's chapter one, I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: kidnapped

**Dicoyua = Alternate Astral (Pronunciation Guide: make the D sound as in Dog and make I sound as in Igloo next say Coy then say uh, and that's how you say Dicoyua)**

 **Kkey = Alternate Dark Mist (** **Pronunciation Guide for Kkey: fist make the K sound then say key)**

* * *

Yuma and his friends went to go track down the Mythyrian Numbers. They came to the ruins that held Number 65: Djinn Buster. They also ran into Vector and the real Dark Mist, both were surprised to see another Astral and Dark Mist. "Well this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see a copy of myself here. Dark Mist said smiling at his alternate. 'Hmmmm, I wonder where Astral got that power from.' Dark Mist thought to himself, looking at Dicoyua.

Dark Mist and Astral dueled for the Mythyrian Number of the ruins they found each other in. After the duel, which ended in a draw, the real Dark Mist grads Dicoyua. "Dark Mist, help!" Astral yells for help from his Dark Mist. "Why do you want Astral?!" Dark Mist asks his real side. "Your friend has a large amount of dormant power within him, and I want it." He replied fleeing to the Barian World with Vector by his side.

"How are we going to get Astral's power? Vector asks Dark Mist. "Just lock Astral in a cell so he can't escape, that is, until I'm really to take his power." Dark Mist replied to Vector. "I'll get your power in three hours Astral, then I'll be the most powerful Number of then all!" Dark Mist said to Astral. "Don't worry Astral, you'll still have you're power. That is, until Number 96 take it." Vector said to Astral.

They arrived in Barian World, Vector throw Astral in a cell until Number 96 was ready to take his power. "I'll be back to take your power in three hours, don't get any ideas about escaping now." Dark Mist said to Astral. 'Where's this is opposing personality coming from? I'm sure it wasn't there before.' Dark Mist thought to himself, as he and Vector made there way to the throne room.

"You seem bothered by something Number 96, wanna talk about it?" Vector asks. "Something isn't adding up. I sense an opposing personality within Astral, and I know it wasn't there before." Dark Mist said.

* * *

 **It seems Astral's hidden persona can't hide from Dark Mist, or can't it?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

"I have to fine a way to get out of here." Astral said to himself. 'I can help, Astral.' "Huh! Who's there?!" Astral said hearing a voice. "Do you hear that? Astral's talking to himself." Dark Mist asks Vector. "Maybe it's that opposing personality you sensed earlier." Vector suggested.

'I can help you get out of here Astral, all you have to do is let me take control.' "No! I'll never let you take control of me." Astral said to the voice. Dark Mist and Vector went to the cell that Astral is being held in. "Who are you talking to Astral?" Dark Mist asks. "Let me out and I'll tell you." Astral said. "Well, looks like someone's got an attitude." Vector remarked. "Tell me Astral, who were you talking to?" Dark Mist asks again.

'I sense that opposing personality again.' Dark Mist thought, Astral doesn't respond. "What's the matter Astral, cat got your tongue?" Vector taunted. "Vector, bring Astral to the throne room. There's something I want to see. Dark Mist told Vector. "But it hasn't been three hours yet." "That doesn't matter, there might be an unseen enemy." Dark Mist said looking at Astral. Vector does as he was told, and got Astral out of the cell. Taking him to the throne room.

"What do you want from me?" "I want to know what you're hiding from us Astral." Dark Mist said. "I'm not hiding anything from the two of you." Astral replied. "We'll see about that Astral. Tie him up, and make sure he can't move." Dark Mist told Vector.

Vector ties Astral to one if the pillars and wonders what Dark Mist meant by unseen enemy. 'What did Number 96 mean by an unseen enemy, and how can there be another personality inside Astral?'

While Vector was tying Astral to the pillar, Dark Mist is preparing a sedative. "I want to know more about this opposing personality of yours Astral, and this should help me do it." Dark Mist said quietly to himself. "There, that should hold you." Vector said, getting Dark Mist's attention.

* * *

 **Who do you think the voice belongs to? And why doesn't Astral trust it? Found out in Chapter 4, Revealed Persona**


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed Persona

Dark Mist walks back over to Astral with the needle in hand. "What is that?" Astral asks, terrified. "Oh this?" Dark Mist shrugs his shoulders. "This is just a sedative, can't have you fighting against us now can I?" Dark Mist smiled. The voice could sense Astral's stress and fear. 'Astral, I can get us both out of this. Just let me take control.' "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Astral yelled.

'It has to be that opposing personality.' Dark Mist thought. "This should shut you up, at least for an hour or two." Dark Mist said, jamming the needle into Astral's neck. Astral's version starts to blur, as he fights to stay conscious. But he knows that he can't fight it for long. 'Astral, there's no use in fighting it. Why not let me take control?' "No." Astral mutters as he shakes his head, trying to stay wake. "I won't let you use me, I won't let you control me."

'Astral, you know you can't last much longer.' The voice said, trying to convince Astral to let it have control. 'He's right, I can't hold out any longer.' Astral thought to himself.

"Fine... you can have... control." Astral said, succumbing to the sedative. 'Perfect.' The voice said before taking control of Astral's body. Dark Mist and Vector watch as Astral let's the sedative take affect. Out of nowhere a fiery ora of red, yellow, orange and purple appeared around Astral's body.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. You'll know who the persona is next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: The Persona's Name

**Kkey = Alternate Dark Mist**

* * *

"What the-!" Dark Mist said, shocked by what he sees. Astral opens his eyes, but they were not there usual white and gold. They were dark white and gold. "Hey, I remember you! You're what Astral turned into at Sargasso!" Vector said surprised. "I'd hoped so Vector, you're the reason why I exist in the first place." Astral's hidden persona said, smiling deviously.

"Astral!" Kkey yelled getting everyone's attention. "Oh no." He mutters under his breath. "It's been awhile, hasn't Dark Mist?" The persona smiled. "Number 96 what's-!" Yuma asks, cutting off his sentence when he sees what Astral has become. "What did you two do to him?!" Kkey demanded. Neither Vector nor Dark Mist answered.

"I wonder, witch one should I go after first?" The persona smirked at Kkey. "Don't you dare Dark." Dark Mist threatened. "And what if I do?" Dark said threating back. "I don't know how they managed to brainwash you Astral, but I promise we'll get you back!" Yuma said shouting at Dark. "What a naive human you are Yuma." Dark smiled. "They didn't turn Astral against us, they incapacitated him. Allowing what you see before you to take control." Kkey said.

"You mean Astral's under some evil influence that's not from them?" Yuma asks. "Yes. Do you remember Yuma, what happened at Sargasso?" Kkey asks. "Yeah, but what does Sargasso have to do with Astral being evil?" Yuma replied confused. "This is the same evil that controlled Astral at Sargasso, but this one is far different from the one you saw."

"Indeed I am." Dark said. Kkey changes into his chose form as he starts at Dark. "So you think you can save him?" Dark taunted. "I don't think I can save him, I know I can save him." Kkey said, imagining the Astral he's come to know standing before him.

"Number 96, how do you have this form?" Astral asks. Dark laughs quietly, "Well I see that my real counterpart isn't in control, but I'll change all of that." Grinning at his real good counterpart.

* * *

 **What will happen to Astral now that hidden persona is in control of him? Will Dark succeed in bringing out his real counterpart, or will Astral stay with Yuma?**


	6. Chapter 6: Past Betrayal

**Kkey = Alternate Dark Mist**

* * *

Dark laughs quietly, "Well I see that my real counterpart isn't in control, but I'll change all of that." Grinning at his real good counterpart. "That part of me is long gone, I'll never turn into that again." Astral said. "Or so you think, Yuma doesn't really care about you like he saids he does." "That's a lie! I care about you Astral! I always have!" Yuma shouted. "Then why did you trust Vector more then me, Yuma?" Dark said, sensing the internal fight within his good counterpart's mind.

'What should I do? Sure Yuma kept secrets from me, but he did apologized to me.' Astral thought to himself. "Come, join me Astral. Together we can eliminate all who stand in our way, including Yuma." Dark said breaking free of his bonds. "No Astral, don't listen to him. His only trying to manipulate you." Kkey said, trying to draw Astral away from Dark's temptation.

"Why stay with Yuma when he's only going to betray you again?" Dark said, leading Astral deeper into his temptation. 'He's right, Yuma did betray me. How do I know that he's not going do it again?' Astral thought to himself, looking back at Yuma.

"Astral, Yuma and the others are not be trusted. They're the ones trying to manipulate you, not me." Dark said. Astral stats to walk towards Dark, who is smiling "in a friendly way" at him. Astral can feel his inner darkness taking hold of him, encroaching him to side with Dark. 'I should do this more often.' Dark thought to himself. 'Seeing how easy Astral's succumbing to his inner darkness, and my manipulation. I should have my real counterpart out within the hour.'

"Astral no! Don't listen to him!" Kkey shouted, breaking the dark hold over Astral temporarily. "Join me Astral, I won't betray you like Yuma did." Dark said, extending his hand to Astral. "Astral don't listen to him!" Yuma yelled, trying to break the dark hold over Astral. "Don't put your hopes in the hands of a human. The second Yuma thinks it will do him some good, he will lie to you, betray you." Dark saids to Astral, strengthening the dark hold over him.

A dark sphere starts to form around Astral. "What's happening to him?" Yuma asks Kkey. "We've failed, he's allowing his inner darkness to take control." Kkey replied to Yuma. "No Astral! Don't let the darkness control you, you're stronger then this!" Yuma shouted, but it was to late. Astral's inner darkness was now in control of him. "Finally, I'm free." Corrupt Astral saids. "Astral please! Don't do this! Yuma pleaded for Astral to come back to his senses.

* * *

 **What's going to happen now that Dark has his real counterpart on his side? Will Yuma and Kkey save there Astral's, or is it already to late for them to be saved?**


	7. Chapter 7: There's Still Hope

Both Corrupt Astral and Dark turned and looked at Yuma, grinding evilly. "There's only one thing that can save them now, the only problem is I don't have it with me." Kkey said. Corrupt Astral looks over to Dark, confused as to what Kkey is talking about.

"Blocking Agent 12." "How do you know about that?!" Kkey asks surprised. "What is Blocking Agent 12?" Yuma asks, looking at Kkey. "Blocking Agent 12 is a drug that prevents you from using your own power." "It is permanent?" Corrupt Astral asks. "No, the affects should only last for a hour." Dark replies back. "And as your question Dark Mist, I heard it from my good counterpart."

"There is one thing I can use on you." Kkey said, catching Dark's attention. "And what would that be?" Dark asks, taking Kkey's treat as a bluff. Seemingly out of nowhere, a clear container with a purple glowing stone appears in Kkey's hands.

"You wouldn't." Dark said, taking a step back. 'Astral seems to be afraid of that glowing stone, but why? How can that stone hurt him?' Dark Mist thought to himself. "What is that?" Corrupt Astral asks. "The one thing I can't go near, Vibranium."

* * *

 **That's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Why can't Dark go near Vibranium? Will Kkey use it to bring Astral back, or is he to afraid to use it?**


	8. Chapter 8: Running Out Of Time

**Will Kkey use the Vibranium, or his he to scare that he'll hurt Astral? Read to fine out**

* * *

"What's that?" Corrupt Astral asks. "The one thing I can go near, Vibranium." Kkey takes a step forward, "Let him go Dark." "Make me." Dark shot back.

There was silences between the two duelist, before Dark spoke "You're bluffing in the hopes that I'll release him from my control, but you're scared that you'll hurt him. Because you know, if you hurt me, you'll hurt him as well." "As much as I don't want to hurt Astral, I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

'Their is some kinda of relationship between them, but are they more then just friends?' Dark Mist thinks to himself. "Well, I'm waiting." Dark taunts Kkey. Kkey put his hand on the top of the container to show he was not bluffing. "This is you're last chance Dark, release Astral." Dark doesn't respond. Kkey opens the container taking out the Vibranium. At first Dark hides his pain, making everyone think nothing was happening. That is, until Kkey got closer to Dark.

"Release him." Kkey demanded. "Never." Dark said, still trying to hide his pain. Kkey went closer to Dark, making him step back. 'I can't let it touch me, I'll lose my control over Astral's body.' Dark thought as he backed away from Kkey again.

Kkey smiled, knowing Dark couldn't hide his pain for much longer. 'I can see your pain Dark, just give in and let me have Astral back.' Kkey said to Dark telapathicly 'I'll never... release him.' Dark shot back telapathicly. Kkey moved even closer to Dark, hoping that he would release Astral.

'Dark Mist, can you hear me?' Kkey eyes become wide, realizing Astral was trying to talk to him. 'A-Astral, i-is that you?!' Kkey asked. 'Dark Mist do whatever you have to do to stop Dark. Stop him at all costs.' Astral replied.

'I can't, you might get injured in the presses.' 'I'll risk it, now go. Stop Dark before he has complete control over me.' 'What do you mean complete control?' Kkey asks. 'We're merging, becoming one entity. If Dark's in control when we fully merge, he'll have complete over my mind and body. It will be like I never existed. If you use the Vibranium you can stop us from merging. But time is running out, you must hurry or Dark will have control.'

"What's wrong Dark Mist, where did all of that confidents you had go?" Dark said mockingly to Kkey.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8. What will Kkey do now that Astral and Dark are merging into one bring? Will he hurt Astral to save him, or will he let them merge into one being?**


	9. Chapter 9: Forming An Alliance

**My wattpad friend DDsYoiclub made this chapter for me. All the credit for this chapter goes to her. She made this chapter, I only edited it to my liking**

* * *

*Dark's POV*

'What are you up to? I thought staring at Kkey. 'I have to find a way to get out of here. I hate to admit it but the Vibranium is wreaking me and my hold over Astral. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll lose my hold on him completely.' I look around to see if I could turn the odds in my favor, my gaze fell upon Dark Mist and Vector.

'That's it! I'll use them to my advantage.' I thought with a smirk. I lifted my hand up, creating a dark black orb in my hand. "Kkey watch out!" Yuma screams as my energy blast shoots towards him. Yuma jumps in the way of my blast and flew back from the force of my power. "Yuma! Are you okay?" Kkey asks Yuma.

Yuma groans and lifts his head up. "Yeah I'm fine, but watch out for Dark." I enjoy seeing the runt in pain, he deserves it. I turn my gaze back over to Vector and Number 96. "See Dark Mist, Vector, with my incredible power we can work together to defeat thoes fools," I said pointing to Kkey and the injured Yuma. Vector and Dark Mist gave each other slight worried looks. "I can give you what you both want, power." I said trying to convince them to join forces with me.

*Vector's POV*

"Let's do it," I said to Dark Mist. "What! Are you crazy?!" he asks me. "Listen Dark Mist, this will let us gain his power much easier. Since Dark has taken over Astral, he has excess to all of Astral's powers. Not only that, but think of the possibilities of having such a large amount power at your disposal." Dark Mist smiles as he thinks about what he can do with Astral and Dark's power. "let's seize their power now, while we have the chance." I said. We both directed our gaze back to Dark. "We'll do it." I said, making Dark smirk.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. If anyone would like to make a chapter for this story please PM**


End file.
